the life of Crookshanks
by a good idea
Summary: this is a story for people that alredy lost sombody important in their lifes


Hermione had Crookshanks for 12 years and she would do anything for her kitty. One Sunday, Hermione and Ron were lay down in the bed and Crookshanks went there to wake them up

-Good morning my sweet little kitty – Hermione welcome him

He purred and Ron rolled his eyes (he still wasn't friends with Crookshanks and sometimes he had jealous of him because her cat received more attention from Hermione then her boyfriend did)

-Come on Ronnie, be friendly – Hermione said grabbing Crookshanks – he's just trying to be nice

-He doesn't even know what friendly mean, he's just a stupid cat

-Ron! – Hermione complained

Ron shut up and went do breakfast, upset, but in the end of the day things always pass him by.

-Ron – Hermione call – Crookshanks isn't eating so well, he left his dinner from yesterday and he vomit his lunch

-He probably doesn't like the new food I bought him. He never likes anything I do – Ron whispered

-Do you think he's sick?

-I don't know, I'm not a vet. Let's wait a couple of days

And that's what they did, but Crookshanks wasn't getting better, in fact, he had diarrhea, fiber and they notice that he was drinking a lot of water. Finally, Hermione decided to take Crookshanks to a vet.

She filled the file and gave Crookshanks to the veterinary, Dr. Harper, and waited in the waiting room. She was alone, Ron decided to stay home because he fought that he was just "having his period", time seemed to freeze and Dr. Harper just couldn't get out of the door she got in with Crookshanks and tell Hermione if her pet had a serious disease or if he was just a little sick. Finally, the Dr. Harper came, but Crookshanks wasn't on her arms

-What's wrong doctor? Is Crookshanks okay? Is he in there? Why is he in there?

-Crookshanks has a serious disease– Hermione stopped breathing earring these – he has feline panleukopenia, is a viral infection affecting both domesticated and wild feline species. It is caused by feline parvovirus, a close relative of both type 2 canine parvovirus and mink enteritis. Once contracted, it is highly contagious and can be fatal to cats.

-So…do you mean he still have a change?

-Maybe, but 80% of the cats who have this disease die after a couple of days

-Ho please, please doctor, don't let him die

-I'm promise I'll do anything in my power to save him. For now you should go and tomorrow come here to see Crookshanks okay?

-Okay doctor.

Hermione went home without Crookshanks in her arms and that really hurt her. When she got home Ron quickly realized that Crookshanks was missing and that Hermione was really down.

-So… - Ron tried to talk to her – how's Crookshanks? Is he going to be okay?

Hermione didn't say a word, she just lay down into her bed, in the dark room, without having the dinner Ron was preparing. In that night Ron went to bed but he didn't talk to her, he just hold her hard and let her cry into the night.

In the next morning – Hermione didn't catch eye last night – she took a shower (that Ron recommended), got dress and went to the vet to see Crookshanks. She got these and the secretary told her to sit down and wait. She looked to the clock and the time wasn't moving, she looked to the TV and it was showing that typical that old ladies use to watch, she looked at the door and it wasn't moving. She saw people come in and out with their pet, they were just with a hurt leg or whit a problem in their ears, but her pet was worst, he wasn't just with a little problem. Finally Dr. Harper opened the door and Hermione felt her heart stopping, she got up and got even scarier because the doctor was with a sad look

-I'm sorry Miss Granger but – it wasn't necessary more word, Hermione quickly got it. She just stay there to ear hoe crookshanks was going to die.

When she got home the only words she said to Ron were "he didn't make it" and she went to bed where she stayed the last 5 days when, finally, Ron went to talk to her

-Look …baby, I know you're said and that nothing that I say will bring Crookshanks back but… - Ron expired – You can't hold to that for the rest of your life. People die every day but you have to move on with your life, you can't live crying about Crookshanks, he passed away, you just need to...well, not forget about it but, move on. I know it's hard, I lost Fred too and…it was hard for me but I got over it, I still fell sad when anyone talks about him but that's life.

Hermione set in the bed, cleaned the tears in her eyes and hug Ron. He never said something so wise in his life.


End file.
